1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer hanger for carrying an annular work such as a disk wheel which is conveyed through an electro-static painting station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art disk wheel production line, a painting booth for electro-static painting is disposed at a final stage of the production line for the disk wheel of a vehicle. The path of a hanger conveyer for carrying and conveying a work (in this case, a disk wheel) is disposed so as to pass through the painting booth. The hanger conveyer has a plurality of conveyer hangers which are conveyed in a work conveying direction, and each conveyer hanger has vertically extending support rod with a plurality of arms which are fixed at one end thereof to the support rod. The arms extend horizontally and comprise a rod having a circular cross-section. A work to be painted is loaded onto the arms manually on a front side of the painting booth, and the work which has been painted is then manually unloaded from the arms on a rear side of the painting booth. When the work is within the painting booth, on the arm, an electric current flows through the work and the arm such that paint being applied to the work attaches to the surface of the work and is thereby electro-statically painted.
When the arm of the hanger extends horizontally, however, the paint used in electro-static painting collects on the arm and deteriorates the electro-conductivity of the arm so as to cause deficiencies in the painting of the work, for the collected paint has little electro-conductivity. Also since the vertically extending support rod of the conventional hanger is free, balancing of the loaded works during loading/unloading is easily deteriorated, for the support rod inclines from the vertical such that the work easily slips down from the horizontally extending arm.